Faunus
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: La guerra entre faunus y humanos fue un evento que cambio todo Remnant, para bien o para mal. Cambiando la vida de muchos, entre ellos la de Jaune Arc.
1. Capítulo 01

**Faunus**

_Jaune: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 01:**

Summer Rose se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía en las desoladas, y ahora en ruinas, calles de lo que una vez fue uno de los más grandes asentamientos de humanos que aun quedaban en todo Remnant, Domremy.

-_Por favor, por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde_\- pensaba frenéticamente la huntress, llegando finalmente a su destino, una de los hogares más grandes del asentamiento ahora también en ruinas - oh no...

Sintiendo como su corazón se congelaba aun mas al encontrarse con una escena que no podría borrar nunca de su mente, dentro del hogar se encontraban varios cuerpos sin vida recostados en la pared, claramente víctimas de un arma de fuego, de los que ella sabía habían sido una de las familias de hunters más prestigiosas de todo Remnant, calleándose de rodillas ya que ella reconocía a cada uno de los cuerpos.

**¡Tía Rose!/¿qué me trajiste tía Summer?/hola tía Rose/¡Yay es tía Rose!...**

Y muchas más memorias recorrían su mente de los que una vez fueron unas niñas y jovencitas muy alegres, posando su mirada en dos cuerpos en específico, sintiendo como las lagrimas luchaban por salir - Arthur...Jeanne... - sus viejos amigos, ella sabía que habían luchado valerosamente, pero ni siquiera los mejores hunters hubieran podido contra la horda de fanáticos que ella sabía habían arrasado con el asentamiento - lo siento, lo siento...si tan solo no hubiera dudado...

No sabiendo cuanto tiempo había pasado en su posición actual cuando un sonido llego a sus sensibles oídos, levantando su cabeza de golpe, y empezando a olfatear el aire como lo que ella era, una loba faunus.

Levantándose de golpe al encontrar de donde provenía el sonido y aroma, justo detrás de la puerta donde los cuerpos de sus viejos amigos se encontraban recostados. Acercándose y moviéndolos gentilmente para poder abrir la dañada puerta, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos pero llenándose de una gran alegría - gracias a los hermanos.

Lo que había causado tal reacción en la desdichada faunus, era que a pocos pasos de ella se encontraba un pequeño niño, claramente inconsciente, pero vivo. Jaune Arc, el menor de la familia Arc.

Arrodillándose y tomando al pequeño lo mas gentilmente posible, acurrucándolo contra su pecho - no te preocupes pequeño, nada malo te pasara, te lo prometo - diciendo esto mientras afectuosamente acariciaba los dorados cabellos del pequeño.

Después de todo tal vez no había podido salvar a sus queridos amigos, pero nada evitaría que protegiera el único legado que quedaba de ellos.

* * *

Oh eso hubiera querido, pero Summer Rose se había encontrado con un obstáculo muy grande, el pequeño Jaune obviamente no confiaba en ella y la única razón que ella sabía por lo cual la seguía era el miedo - _esos bastardos_ \- refiriéndose a los fanáticos que habían arrasado con el asentamiento del pequeño, dejando inconscientemente salir un poco de su instinto asesino.

-¡!¡!¡!¡!-

Notando rápidamente su error, la joven madre se apresuro al lado del pequeño, pero no tocándolo al ver como este se contraía en sí mismo, mostrando claramente su miedo -...lo siento.

-...-

Dándole una rápida mirada al pequeño, Summer finalmente se levanto poniéndose a su lado para empezar su viaje nuevamente - _espero que Tai y las niñas puedan ayudarme_ \- mirando tristemente al Arc.

* * *

No había momento en que Summer no maldijera no haber hecho caso a la invitación de su amiga Jeanne para conocer al pequeño Jaune, tal vez así el viaje desde Domremy hasta Patch hubiera sido totalmente diferente al que había experimentado, no uno donde a cada movimiento suyo el pequeño Arc daba un pequeño salto de temor.

\- _aunque seguramente todo cambiara para mejor una vez conozca a mis pequeñas_ \- no podía evitar pensar con esperanza la mayor, el problema recaía en como presentarlos, y a cada momento su tiempo se agotaba ya que ya podía empezar a divisar su humilde hogar.

Sin embargo lo que Summer no sabía era que la decisión sería arrebatada de sus manos.

-¿donde están tus atributos faunus? ¿acaso estás enfermo?-

La mayor inmediatamente se volteo al reconocer la voz, y tan ensimismaba había estado en sus pensamientos, que no había notado como su hija menor se había escabullido para mirar curiosa al pequeño Arc, decidiendo que lo mejor era intervenir cuando una mano la detuvo, no teniendo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba - ¿Tai?

-déjalos Summer-

Ignorando a los mayores, por primera vez el pequeño Arc había decidido expresarse - ¡hey, ya déjame! - y solo para protestar.

La razón, la menor, Ruby Rose al ver que el pequeño a su lado no le respondía y pensando que este estaba herido, decidió hacer lo que su madre siempre hacia para que el dolor se fuera, lamer delicadamente la mejilla del mencionado.

-¡hey, dije que basta!- y empujando a la menor, pero siendo su sorpresa que esta ni se movió, siendo él quien terminara en el suelo.

-¿estás bien? - acercándose nuevamente al extraño niño, y mostrando nuevamente un rostro de preocupación.

-...solo déjame en paz- sabiendo que era inútil luchar contra la niña - tu eres igual a todos ellos de todas formas - diciendo lo último casi inaudiblemente, mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza.

-¿como los demás?- repitió curiosa la menor, para a los segundos iluminándose el rostro, ella ya sabía a qué se refería, corriendo donde Jaune para abrazarlo efusivamente.

-¡hey!- forcejeando ante el fuerte agarre de la niña - que crees...- pero quedándose mudo ante las siguientes palabras de Ruby.

-¡eres el nuevo miembro de nuestra manada!- y comenzando a mostrar su afecto en la forma de lamer cariñosamente la mejilla del niño.

Por su parte los mayores veían esto con una sonrisa en sus rostros - así que parte de la manada - dijo finalmente el varón, mientras le mandaba una mirada de curiosidad a su esposa.

Summer por su parte miraba la interacción de ambos niños con una gran sonrisa -no pudiste hacerme más orgullosa mi pequeña gema.

* * *

La reunión con su segunda hija le sorprendió bastante, después de todo ella era muy sobreprotectora con su familia, pero al parecer había obviado que Yang al ser una leona faunus tomaría muy enserio lo que su padre, o el alfa del grupo a los ojos de ellas tenía que decir.

-Yang, te presento a tu nuevo hermano menor, no tengo que decir que lo cuides como lo haces con Ruby, ¿verdad?-

Yang entendió instintivamente, su padre le estaba encargando el cuidado del futuro líder de su manada, un honor muy grande para cualquier leona faunus, y demostrando lo feliz que estaba abrazando al menor - ¡claro papá! - llevándoselo donde sabía dónde estaba Ruby, después de todo lo primero que tenía que hacer como la nueva cuidadora de Jaune era que los dos menores de la casa se lleven estupendamente.

Cabe resaltar que la rubia ignoró todos los intentos del niño en librarse de su agarre.

-debo decir que estoy impresionada Tai- ella estaba segura que Yang opondría mas resistencia.

-Summer, Summer, acaso olvidas que Yang heredo mas de mi que de Raven- sonriendo claramente, ya que él sabía cómo su tipo de faunus funcionaba.

* * *

**Siete años después**

-¡YANG!-

Ambos padres miraron sin mucha sorpresa la segunda planta de su hogar, ambos sabiendo claramente que le había hecho su hija mayor a su hijo adoptivo, después de todo era muy difícil controlar a una emocionada Yang Xiao Long.

En la segunda planta Jaune se encontraba tendido en el suelo, no sintiéndose muy feliz en aquellos momentos, mientras veía una escena que ya era común en su nuevo hogar.

Ruby, la loba faunus, se encontraba delante de su tendida forma enseñándole sus colmillos a una divertida Yang, algo que la menor siempre hacia cuando su hermana trababa separar al joven de sus garras.

-Vamos Sis, sabes que Jauny tiene que prepararse para nuestro primer día en Signal- tratando nuevamente, y sin mucho éxito, pasar a su hermana menor.

-no- retrocediendo un poco para tomar de la mano al joven protectoramente - ya les dije que no pienso dejar que nadie lastime a Jaune de nuevo, el es parte de mi manada.

-NUESTRA, manada Sis- diciendo sin perder su sonrisa, ya que Yang tomaba la actitud de su hermana menor como algo tierno, además que ella entendía que como loba que la menor era, estaba en su sangre se sobre protectora - y como yo te dije Sis, que mejor lugar para que Jaune se haga más fuerte que en Signal, después de todo, todo futuro alfa tiene que ser fuerte.

Ruby titubeo un poco ante la palabra alfa, ya que ella al igual que su hermana sabía que había mucho potencial en Jaune - pero no voy a estar ahí hasta dentro de dos años...

Poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Ruby, Yang revolvió sus cabellos cariñosamente - no te preocupes Ruby, yo no voy a permitir que le pase nada a Jaune.

-Están consientes que no soy un faunus, ¿verdad?- diciendo finalmente el joven Arc con un tono cansado, y viendo como las dos jovencitas lo miraban extrañadas - _¿porque lo sigo intentando?_... olvídenlo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Jauny!- pasando, esta vez sin oposición, al lado de su hermana menor para levantar al joven sin problema - ahora apresúrate que tenemos que presentarnos para nuestra iniciación.

-yay...- celebrando con falso entusiasmo mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha antes del supuesto gran día.

Varios minutos más tarde, en la puerta del hogar, una muy feliz Yang y un desinteresado Jaune se encontraban esperando a los mayores de la casa para despedirse.

-sigo pensando que deberías seguir entrenándolo mamá- dijo finalmente la menor mientras miraba a su madre suplicante.

-concuerdo con Ruby, no creo que sea la mejor idea mandarme a un lugar donde hay un sin número de faunus, faunus entrenados debo decir, que odian a mi especie - para luego señalar sus ojos, que extrañamente aparentaban tener las pupilas de un faunus felino - más aún cuando mi único disfraz son estos lentes de contacto.

Sin embargo, las palabras de ambos menores llegaron a oidos sordos.

-Ruby- siendo el que interviniera el patriarca del hogar - tienes que dejar que Jaune comienze con su entrenamiento, si es que quieres que sea un alfa fuerte cuando sea mayor.

-ya les he dicho que ni siquiera soy un faunus- protesto nuevamente el joven Arc, aun sabiendo que era en vano, ya hace varios años que habían ignorado sus protestas sobre no ser un futuro alfa.

-¿o acaso quieres que no sea un alfa fuerte?-

Mirando a su padre por unos momentos, la menor finalmente volvió su vista al suelo - lo siento papá, tienes razón - ya que ella sabía, y aunque no le gustara poner a Jaune en riesgo, que lo mejor para ella y Yang era que el joven Arc se convirtiera en un alfa fuerte.

-Ya escucharon a su padre- acercándose a los menores para darles un beso a cada uno en sus frentes - ahora vayan que no querrán llegar tarde.

-claro mamá- sonriendo como ella solo sabía, para luego tomar la mano del Arc - vamos Jauny - pero no dando más de dos pasos para ver como su hermana menor tomaba la otra mano del joven - ¿Ruby?

-espera Yang- para luego acercarse a la mejilla de este y darle una ligera lamida - listo, cuídate mucho Jaune - y separándose nuevamente para mirar al mayor con una ligera sonrisa.

-claro Ruby- no sorprendiéndose mucho por la acción de la menor, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado que esta le lamiera la mejilla constantemente, y siendo jalado por una muy emocionada Yang perdiendo de vista su hogar a los pocos minutos.

Suspirando ligeramente la menor no pudo evitar dejar caer sus orejas sobre su cabeza mientras volvía en silencio a la habitación que compartía con Yang y Jaune.

-¿Que fue todo eso Summer?- pregunto finalmente Taiyang, ya que a pesar que el había presenciado esa peculiar costumbre de su hija menor muchas veces, había algo especial en la que acababa de presenciar.

Summer sonrio ante la pregunta -¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Yang había heredado mucho de ti querido?- recibiendo una rápida asentida por parte de sus esposo - pues digamos que lo mismo es Ruby conmigo - acercándose a su marido para hacer exactamente lo que había hecho su hija menor.

-ohhhhhh-

* * *

Mientras tanto una hora más tarde en la academia Signal, Yang había terminado su prueba con éxito, no teniendo que preguntar por su puntaje ya que ella sabía que este era excelente, después de todo que mejor manera que medir el talento de una faunus que con una batalla campal.

-_hablando de batallas, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Jauny_\- apresurándose a la arena donde sabía que su protegido estaba siendo evaluado, no estando preparada para la multitud de alumnos nuevos que observaban la arena curiosos - ¿qué pasa aquí?

Uno de los observadores, un oso faunus, se volteo para responderle - uno de los chicos nuevos, su estilo, es muy raro - señalando a un joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba al medio de un gran número de inconscientes faunus, combatiendo con su último oponente.

Yang vio el combate, si así podría llamarse, por varios minutos, notando finalmente cual era el problema. Jaune no estaba peleando como un faunus, como un cazador. No, el estaba peleando como si fuera la presa, a la defensiva; por esa razón nadie de los jóvenes entendía lo que hacía, simplemente no estaba en sus genes - oh Jauny...

-_SABIA QUE ESTO ERA UNA MALA IDEA, ¡SABIA QUE ESTO ERA UNA MALA IDEA!_\- gritaba en su mente el joven Arc al esquivar nuevamente el hacha de combate de su oponente - _PORQUE TUVE QUE HACERLE CASO A SUMMER, ¡ELLA SABE QUE YO NO QUIERO INVOLUCRARME CON ESTOS ANIMALES! _\- y si, Jaune Arc podía ser que tolerara a la familia con la que vivía, pero ese no era el mismo caso con los demás faunus de la isla, después de todo ninguno de ellos había hecho nada para ganarse su confianza; no ayudaba mucho que el supiera que si alguno de ellos se enteraba que era humano terminaría muerto en menos de unas horas.

-¡deja de correr, acaso no tienes tu orgullo como un león faunus!-

Y ese era otro problema, Summer no le había inscrito como Jaune Arc, oh no, lo había inscrito como Jaune Xiao Long, y todos en la isla sabían que Taiyang era un leon faunus, y el era rubio como Tai, alto como Tai, parecido físicamente como Tai, no tenía que ser un genio para saber de donde todos asumían que el también era un león faunus.

-no, no lo tengo- diciendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, para sorpresa de su oponente, sorpresa que el aprovecho ya que con un giro rápido y utilizando el lado de una de sus espadas, propinando un fuerte golpe seco, noqueándolo, y dejando toda la arena en silencio - _después de todo un humano no pelea por orgullo, nosotros peleamos para sobrevivir_ \- y si eso significa usar trucos sucios o engaños, pues que así sea, saliendo de la arena en dirección de los vestidores.

-Pelea como un cobarde-

-¿Por qué no encaro a su oponente?-

-¿cómo pudo decir que no tiene orgullo?-

Yang quería defender a Jaune, pero no podía, porque por más que adorara al joven, lo que había presenciado chocaba demasiado con sus creencias como faunus.

Orgullo, Poder y Valor.

Las bases en las que se había constituido el reino faunus - _no, recuerda que Jaune es humano, además es solo cuestión de tiempo_ \- después de todo ella y Ruby ya tenían un plan preparado para el joven Arc, y aun tenían bastante tiempo para pulir algunas cosas poco deseables de su personalidad.

Decidiendo que era mejor felicitar al Arc, pero no sin anter volver su vista a la arena, donde más de una docena de jóvenes faunus yacían inconscientes, relamiéndose los labios, aunque había un aspecto que Jaune tenía y que todos los faunus deseaban, poder.

* * *

**Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva idea mía, volteando completamente la historia de Remnant como pueden leer, además de darles a nuestros amigos los faunus unas características más cercanas a sus contrapartes animales que en las humanas cuales se centran en la serie.**

**Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos esta nueva historia! :)**

**¡Bye bye!**


	2. Capítulo 02

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**Faunus**

_Jaune: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 02:**

Jaune nunca pensó que estaría feliz de vivir en Patch, pero obviamente la diosa de la fortuna se le encontraba sonriendo. Y se preguntarán por qué, pues a unos meses de haber empezado en Signal el joven había conocido a una jovencita que rápidamente había captado su atención, una jovencita que trabajaba en la herrería y tienda de dust de Patch.

-¡Weiss!-

Detrás del mostrador de la tienda las orejas blanquecinas de una joven se movieron ligeramente haciendo que se volviera al escuchar su nombre, sonriendo ligeramente al ver de quien entraba - hola Jaune, ¿vienes por tu pedido? - viendo como el joven asentía - esperarme un momento entonces.

-no, espera Weiss-

Volviéndose nuevamente la joven lo miro confusa por unos segundos viendo como el joven no la miraba, para luego entender lo que quería - oh, ¿quieres?

-sí, realmente lo necesito Weiss-

Weiss no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta esperándolo pacientemente ya que entendía por lo que el joven pasaba, y si era sincera con ella misma, algo que también deseaba.

-gracias Weiss- pasando sin demora al lado de la joven, al almacén y forja del local, sin inmutarse al escuchar como la puerta detrás suyo era cerrada con llave sintiendo como la tensión de su cuerpo se esfumaba - que alivio - para sentarse en una de las cajas cercanas mientras se quitaba sus lentes de contacto, mirando a la joven impaciente.

La joven por su parte miro divertida al joven -enserio que eres extraño Jaune- para luego poner sus manos sobre las orejas de su cabeza, y separándolas sin mucho problema - tanto te alegra hablar conmigo.

-Créeme Weiss, para mi tu eres una mis personas más preciadas - mirando curioso como la joven se volteaba rápidamente ante sus palabras - _típica Weiss_ \- pensando, pero era cierto, después de todo como no podía pensar así de su amiga si esta era la única humana (a parte de él) en no sabe cuántos kilómetros a la redonda.

Porque si, al igual que Jaune, la joven Weiss era otra humana que ocultaba quien era en Patch.

¿Pero porque no mejor recapitulamos como fue que estos dos se conocieron?

* * *

**Hace un 1 mes (Residencia Rose)**

Jaune, como ya era costumbre, caía desplomado en el sofá de la sala.

-¡Jaune!-

-agh- sintiendo el ya conocido, y realmente molesto, peso de Ruby Rose en su espalda - Ruby, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso - no ocultando la molestia en su tono - _¿porque no solo por un día me pueden dejar descansar?_ \- pensando con pesar.

Ignorando completamente las quejas del mayor, la joven loba se abrazo de su cuello, sobando su mejilla afectuosamente contra su cabello - pero realmente te extrañaba.

-Ruby, me ves todos los días-

-Enserio sis, deberías dejar descansar al pobre Jauny-

Volviéndose ante la conocida voz, Ruby vio como su hermana mayor les miraba con su típica sonrisa burlona, soltándose de golpe para señalarla acusatoriamente - ¡no voy a dejar que continúes monopolizando a Jaune!

-¿eh?-

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo Yang, se lo que estas tratando de hacer- frunciendo el seño hacia la mayor - Jaune también es mi futuro alfa.

Parpadeando un par de veces, la mayor no puedo evitar sonreír aun mas a los segundos - vaya sis, eres muy perceptiva, ¿pero acaso puedes culpar a una faunus de evitar que su futuro alfa pase tiempo con otra por más que esta sea su hermana?

-ya les he dicho que no...-

-hmph- ignorando a su hermana, cual simplemente se encogió de hombros para dirigirse a su habitación, y volviendo su atención al cansado humano - vamos Jaune, que hoy tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo - procediendo a coger su mano para empezar a jalarlo - vamos Jaune, vamos.

-agh-

Varios minutos más tarde un desdichado Jaune era arrastrado por las calles de Patch por una muy feliz Ruby, siendo observados por los citadinos con claras sonrisas en sus rostros, ya que era obvio para ellos que lo que observaban era un clara feliz pareja.

-Ruby, ¿adónde me llevas exactamente?- luchando internamente para no separarse abruptamente del agarre de la menor, ya que incluso él sabía que eso heriría los sentimientos de la menor.

-¡al mejor lugar de todo Patch Jaune!- respondiéndole con su típica sonrisa mientras seguía arrastrando al mayor, siguiendo con su camino para finalmente detenerse en una casa de tamaño mediano y dándose media vuelta para alzar los brazos - ¡tada!

Alzando una ceja ante la acción, el joven procedió a leer el letrero del claro local - ¿Snow Ángel?

-Yep- bajando sus brazos para entrar en el local sin demora - la mejor herrería y tienda de dust de todo Patch - dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el mostrador, pero deteniéndose y empezando a olfatear, frunciendo el ceño - que raro.

-¿pasa algo Ruby?-

-parece que Winter no está-

-¿Winter?-

-la dueña- empezando a olfatear nuevamente hasta que finalmente capto el olor que buscaba - oh, está en el patio trasero - volviéndose a su amigo - espérame aquí Jaune, que no valdrá nada nuestra visita si es que no conoces a Winter - y sin esperar respuesta, saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde habían ingresado.

Viendo que se había quedado solo el Arc empezó a deambular por la tienda, captando su atención rápidamente una puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, no pensándoselo dos veces para atravesarla y quedarse estático con lo que se encontró en su interior.

Al otro lado de la puerta, y vestida en las típicas vestimentas de una herrera, una joven peli blanca se encontraba viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, oh no, lo que llamo su atención era que la joven tenía en sus manos y a unos centímetros de su cabeza sujetando lo que serían sus orejas de faunus.

* * *

Luego de ese fortuito encuentro, Jaune se apresuro en explicar, y con mucha felicidad, que él al igual que ella era un humano. De ahí el joven Arc empezó a frecuentar aun más la tienda y haciendo todo lo posible para formar una rápida amistad con la peliblanca, algo que en su opinión no fue tan difícil considerando que a parte de su hermana, él era el único humano en Patch.

-Aquí tienes Jaune- sacando al joven de sus recuerdos, para entregarle una paquete con una gran variedad de contenedores pequeños de dust - espero que te ayude mucho.

Sonriendo - por supuesto que...- pero no terminando lo que quería decir al sentir como su scroll vibraba en su bolsillo, sacándolo para luego dar un suspiro de resignación al ver el mensaje.

Un emoticón de molestia en forma de la cara de Ruby con el mensaje "¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!" al lado.

-Veo que Ruby sigue siendo tan posesiva como siempre- riendo ligeramente - aunque no la culpo, después de todo eres su alfa, ¿no?

-Futuro al...mira lo que casi me haces decir - viendo a su amiga con molestia - pero supongo que es mejor regresar, no quiero que vuelva a buscarme por todo el pueblo con Yang solo para encontrarme, nos vemos Weiss - dándose media vuelta, pero no dando más de dos pasos al escuchar la voz de la joven.

-Espera Jaune-

Deteniéndose al escuchar la seriedad en el tono de su amiga - ¿si Weiss?

-¿has considerado mi oferta?-

-_oh, así que era eso_\- suspirando para sí, mientras cerraba sus ojo, la oferta en si era muy tentadora sin embargo - aun no lo sé Weiss, sé que es por una buena causa, pero...

Y Weiss sabía que le pedía mucho al joven, pero ella había visto mucho potencial en el joven, tanto que no podía evitar haberle hecho aquella pregunta hace unos días atrás - solo puedo esperar un mes mas Jaune.

Abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, el joven se volvió para mirarla con la misma seriedad con la que era observado - en menos de ese tiempo te daré mi respuesta Weiss.

* * *

A Jaune no le tomo mucho tiempo volver a la residencia Rose, esperando que todo ya se hubiera tranquilizado, pero claro, eso al parecer era mucho pedir al ver quien le esperaba en el marco de la entrada.

-Summer-

Cruzándose de brazos la mayor se limito a observar al joven inmutable, diciéndole con la mirada lo que quería escuchar de él.

Sintiendo como una jaqueca se aproximaba, el menor decidió que lo mejor era darle a la mayor lo que pedía - madre...

Sonriendo para luego darle un cariñoso beso en la frente - ves, no es tan difícil - ignorando como el Arc la miraba con molestia - y deberías agradecerle a tu madre que convenció a tus dos hermanas de que ella se encargaría de esperarte para ver que estuvieras bien.

-por los hermanos, si son solo diez minutos desde la tienda... - y tapándose la boca al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir.

Mirando divertida al menor, Summer simplemente señalo con su dedo a su nariz.

-Por supuesto...-

-No te sientas tan mal mi pequeño caballero, es el deber de toda madre saber qué es lo que su cachorro está haciendo - para luego sonreír con picardía - aunque no creo que tus hermanas estén muy contentas que estés pasando tanto tiempo con la señorita Snow.

Sonrojándose ante lo que implicaba la mayor - no es lo que piensas.

Summer siguió mirando al menor con la misma sonrisa, para luego poner sus manos en sus caderas - si te soy sincera mi pequeño, no pensaría nada malo si sintieras aquello por la señorita Snow, después de todo ella también es humana.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- no pudiendo contener su asombro, ya que él sabía todo lo que hacía Weiss para ocultar quien era, y Summer lo mencionaba como si lo supiera desde siempre.

-Mi pequeño, recuerdas que soy una huntress ¿verdad?- sintiéndose un poco decepcionada que su cachorro pensara tan poco de ella - no estoy muy segura que tipo de artilugios use la señorita Snow para engañar a los civiles o niños, pero para los hunters, es muy fácil detectar que ella es humana.

-¿Pero entonces como yo...-

-ah, eso se lo debes agradecer a tu padre- refiriéndose a su esposo- el siempre se asegura de dejar una fuerte esencia suya para marcar que eres su hijo, ocultando cualquier rastro de tu aroma humano _y ni que decir de mis pequeñas que prácticamente te cubren con su esencia todos los días_.

-oh- suspirando aliviado, pero luego sintiendo como un temor se apoderaba de si, ya que él sabía que Summer había prometido protegerlo, pero no estaba seguro si eso se extendía a todos los humanos - madre por favor...

-Mi pequeño, por supuesto que no voy a delatar a alguien tan preciado para ti- sonriendo amablemente al ya tranquilo joven, para luego volver su vista al oscuro cielo - ahora ve, que seguro tus hermanas no van a poder dormir si no estás con ellas.

Asintiendo, el joven Arc se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con las hijas del hogar, no pudiendo evitar sentir preocupación, ya que si Summer podía distinguir fácilmente a los humanos, quien podía asegurarle que nadie en Signal ya lo hubiera descubierto o peor aún, a Weiss.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella conversación con Weiss, y ahora en Signal Jaune no podía evitar sentir paranoia, sintiendo como todos su compañeros y profesores le observaban, o por lo menos eso imaginaba.

-¿Jauny?-

Y casi saltando del susto al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro, viendo que se trataba de una aparentemente preocupada Yang - ¿si Yang?

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¡no, no, como crees!- riéndose nerviosamente.

Frunciendo el ceño, la leona tomo un decisión rápida, tomando al humano por su brazo y arrastrándolo por los corredores de la escuela llegando finalmente a su destino, un viejo salón que ya casi nadie usaba, lanzándolo adentro - muy bien Jauny, deja de mentirme y dime qué te pasa.

-Yang, ya te dije que no pas...-

-Puedo sentir tu miedo Jaune-

-¿Qué? _¿mi miedo?-_ mirando confundido a la rubia.

-todos los faunus depredadores podemos sentir algunas emociones, mas cuando son muy fuertes- explicando brevemente a que se refería - y tú - poniendo un dedo en el pecho del joven mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido - estas muy asustado, así que dime de una vez que te pasa.

-_animales tenían que ser..._\- no pudiendo evitar pensar que tanto los faunus se parecían a su contrapartes - supongo que no hay forma de engañarte - diciendo cansadamente y algo molesto al ver la sonrisa ganadora en la rubia - estoy preocupado de que me descubran - diciendo finalmente.

Yang parpadeo un par de veces ante la respuesta, para luego reírse fuertemente - oh Jauny, te preocupas por unas cosas - para luego abrazarlo fuertemente - no te preocupes, papa, mamá, Ruby y yo; siempre nos aseguramos que nadie pueda darse cuenta que eres humano.

Recordando lo que le había dicho Summer la noche anterior y ahora como la misma Yang se lo aseguraba, le hizo creer al joven que se sentiría mejor, pero ese no fue el caso, aun sentía miedo solo que ahora no era por él - gracias Yang - y haciendo algo que jamás había hecho, sorprendiendo grandemente a la leona, abrazarla de vuelta y con fuerza.

Yang por su puesto se alegro bastante, pero por alguna razón sentía una emoción extraña proveniente del joven, y esta se incrementaba a la vez que este le abrazaba con más fuerza. Aquella emoción le hacía sentirse muy intranquila.

-¿Yang, sabes dónde está Taiyang?-

* * *

Ya en la noche en la residencia Rose, Ruby y Yang miraban preocupadas a sus padres desde su lado de la mesa quienes les habían mandado llamar.

-¿Papá que pasa?-

-sí, ¿y dónde está Jaune?- buscando al joven, después todo ella sabía que el joven Arc ya hace mucho debía haber regresado, preocupándola aun mas.

-niñas- finalmente hablo la matriarca de la casa, mientras miraba a sus hijas tristemente - hay algo que su padre tiene que decirles.

-...hoy su hermano vino a verme- dijo mientras sonreía tristemente - y...

Varias horas antes en uno de los salones de Signal, Taiyang miraba a su hijo adoptivo curioso ya que era raro que el joven le buscara - ¿pasa algo Jaune?

-...Taiyang, ¿alguna vez has sentido que debes hacer algo pero por miedo que no sea lo correcto no lo hacess?-

\- _oh_ \- ahora el patriarca estaba preocupado, al parecer su hijo adoptivo había llegado a un momento importante y pedía de su sabiduría, y Tai se mataría antes de no darle el mejor consejo que pudiera dar, por más que supiera que este podía afectar la vida que ahora conocía con su familia - hijo, te mentiría si te digiera que nunca he pasado por lo que me preguntas, pero sabes, siempre he usado el mismo método para encontrar la respuesta - levantando su mano y con su pulgar señalar donde se encontraba su corazón - se que te sonara cliché, pero cuando mi razón no me ayudaba siempre me he dejado llevar por lo que mi corazón me dicta, lo que era lo más correcto para mí.

Jaune se quedó callado ante la respuesta, y dándole una gran importancia a las palabras, buscando en si mismo lo que él sabía era lo correcto, no tardando en encontrar su respuesta.

-dime hijo, ¿a qué respuesta has llegado?-

Y el joven Arc lo sabía, no podía arriesgar más a Weiss tenía que darle su respuesta ya, y él sabía cuál era, volviéndose a ver a su padre adoptivo - gracias...padre - y sin decir más dándose media para salir corriendo.

Tai solo se limito a mirar con tristeza como su hijo adoptivo se iba.

Devuelta en la residencia Rose, ambas niñas miraban en shock a su padre, ya que ambas entendían claramente lo que este les trataba de decir con aquel recuerdo.

Y siendo, para sorpresa de todos, la menor de ambas la que reaccionara mas violentamente - ¡¿COMO PUDISTE PAPA?! - golpeando fuertemente la mesa mientras enseñaba completamente sus colmillos - ¡EL ES MI ALFA!

-¡Ruby!-

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de la residencia Rose, en el puerto de Patch, tres figuras se encontraban observándose en silencio cerca de un Bullhead, dos femeninas y un varón.

-¿estás seguro Jaune?-

El joven Arc miro a la joven con algo de tristeza - lo estoy Weiss - dando una última mirada a donde sabía que esta el lugar que había llamado hogar en los últimos años - _lo siento Ruby, Yang, se que seguro me odiaran por esto, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no puedo_ \- para subir al vehículo.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar-

* * *

**Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

**Introduciendo a Weiss en esta ocasión y a su hermana, por más que esta realmente no hubiera tenido un papel muy grande que digamos, ¡aunque ya lo tendrá! **

**Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

**Annimo **

**Gameroff **

**Les agradezco por su apoyo, y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. :)**

**Pero bueno, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

**¡Bye bye!**


	3. Capítulo 03

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**Faunus**

_Jaune: pensamiento_

**Capítulo 03:**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Jaune no podía más que maldecir su suerte, y porque se preguntaran, pues la menor de la familia Rose había decidido que era una buena idea explorar los alrededores de su hogar, sola.

-_Demonios Ruby, porque siempre me causas problemas_\- pensaba el mayor con mucha molestia, ya que la pequeña nunca le hacía caso, es mas tomaba todo lo que le decía como un juego.

Siempre sonriendo y lamiéndole el rostro luego que el la resondrara por alguna travesura que la menor hubiera hecho, o simplemente ignorándolo cuando le trataba de ordenar que se quedara quieta.

En aquellas ocasiones siempre sus padres adoptivos habían estado cerca para corregir a la menor, inclusive Yang ponía en su sitio a la pequeña loba, pero nunca Jaune. Summer le había explicado que su cachorra actuaba así porque Ruby solo le veía como su compañero de juegos y no una figura de autoridad.

-_No hay momento que odie más que sean más animales que personas_\- siguiendo con su búsqueda, y aunque quisiera negarlo empezando a preocuparse por la menor ya que pronto se haría de noche - _Ruby, porque justo decidiste hacer esto cuando soy el único en la casa..._ \- mirando como la luna ya empezaba a aparecer - tal vez si regreso Summer o Taiy...

KYAAAAA

Abriendo sus ojos enormemente al reconocer sin problemas el grito - RUBY - corriendo en dirección donde creía este provenía, y rezando a los hermanos porque estuviera en lo correcto.

Jaune corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no importándole los cortes o raspaduras que empezaba a ganar por no cuidar de si mientras atravesaba el espeso bosque, y apresurando mas su paso al ver que era lo que había hecho gritar a su hermana adoptiva, un beowolf - MALDITO GRIM NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA.

Ignorando completamente su propio bienestar al lanzarse a la criatura, para sorpresa de esta y de la pequeña faunus, mientras sacaba un cuchillo que le había regalado Tai en uno de sus cumpleaños insertándolo con todas sus fuerzas en el ojo de la bestia, haciéndola lanzar un aullido de intenso dolor.

Para luego tomar al pequeño humano y lanzándolo al lado de una aun muy asustada Ruby - Jaune... - estirando sus pequeños brazos, y no moviéndose al ver como su compañero de juegos se volteaba a verla con furia.

-QUEDATE AHI- y no importándole como la menor se quedaba tiesa por el miedo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la bestia para volver a correr hacia el aun herida criatura lanzándose a su espalda, ya que él sabía que no podía darle tiempo de recuperarse.

Y lanzando un grito de dolor propio al sentir como la mandíbula del beowolf encontraba su brazo izquierdo sintiendo como trituraba sus huesos y desgarraba sus músculos, pero no rindiéndose, tenía que matar a la bestia por el bien de Ruby, por lo que no dudo en empezar a apuñalar la cabeza de la criatura frenéticamente, ignorando el horrible dolor - ¡MUERE MALDITA SEA, MUERE!

El bosque se lleno de gritos frenéticos de un niño y los aullidos de dolor de una bestia, pero a los minutos estos cesaron, siendo el niño el que se alzaba triunfante sobre el parcialmente desintegrado grim, volviendo su vista hacia su destrozado brazo y luego a la aún estática faunus -tsk - caminando lo mas erguida mente posible y tratando de aparentar que no se encontraba en un indescriptible dolor, todo por la pequeña faunus, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella - hey, ¿estas bien?

-...Jaune...- respondiendo en una casi imperceptible voz mientras aun seguía temblando en el suelo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, el niño se sentó a su lado, mientras aun luchaba con el dolor para poner su mano no ensangrentada sobre la cabeza de la faunus, revolviendo sus cabellos - todo está bien ahora Ruby - volviendo su vista al cielo y tratando de encontrar el camino más rápido a casa - vamos Ruby, tene...

Y siendo lanzando de espaldas por una pequeña faunus que inesperadamente se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente - ¡¿hey, que crees que haces?!

-¡mi alfa, mi alfa!-

-¿qué dijiste Ruby?- mirando totalmente confundido a la menor.

-Jaune-

-¿qué?-

-Jaune, Jaune-

-¿espera que...-

-JAUNE-

Y despertándose abruptamente al ver como se encontraba en el suelo de su nueva habitación - _oh, era ese sueño de nuevo_ \- uno recurrente también, ya que era el recuerdo de como justo de ese incidente la pequeña faunus había empezado con esa tontería del alfa.

-¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí?-

-_oh, así que fue ella_\- volviendo sus ojos ligeramente para ver como una impaciente Weiss le observaba - hola, compañera - diciendo luego de unos segundos mientras le ofrecía una media sonrisa a la peliblanca.

Weiss también sonrió, pero sin humor en su rostro, para luego tronar sus dedos haciendo que apareciera un glyph a su lado de donde el brazo de una armadura apareció tomando al Arc del cuello y fácilmente levantándolo a su altura.

-sabes Weiss, las primeras veces fue divertido, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea que estés usando tu arma gigas de esta forma- refiriéndose al brazo que lo mantenía suspendido del suelo.

-cállate Arc- saliendo de la habitación mientras el brazo a su espalda la seguía con su paquete - mi hermana nos espera.

Jaune miraba aburrido como su transporte le llevaba por los pasadizos del que ahora era su hogar, blancos sin adornos, insípido realmente. Un lugar que daba una sensación totalmente diferente del que daba su antiguo hogar, no que se arrepintiera de seguir a Weiss y tampoco que lo hubiera hecho por la causa que ella creía, era más para su propia tranquilidad.

Observando como algunas personas que también estaban recién despertando se tomaban el tiempo de saludarlos, bueno, a Weiss. Después de todo una de la primeras cosas que había aprendido era que Weiss era un Schnee, prácticamente la única realeza viva que quedaba de los humanos y por consiguiente la veían como la esperanza para ellos, ayudaba que los Schnee podían invocar cualquier grim que hubieran derrotado en combate, y quiero decir cualquiera.

Algo también le parecía cómico al Arc, aparentemente no solo los humanos querían ayudar con la causa de los Schnee, también habían unos tontos animales que querían luchar contra la seudo utopía que ahora tenían - _por eso les llamo animales, igual de inteligentes que ellos_ \- viendo a todos los faunus con los que se topaba con desconfianza ya que para lo que el respecta los únicos faunus que eran dignos de su confianza eran su familia adoptiva, y inmediatamente sintiendo un punzar en su corazón al recordarlos - _basta Jaune, tienes que olvidarlos_ \- sacudiendo su cabeza, por lo que no noto que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-A pesar de ya haber pasado más de un mes con nosotros, veo que aun sigues tan holgazán como de costumbre, no es así Jaune-

Parpadeando un par de veces, el joven Arc vio como ahora se encontraba en una mediana habitación y en medio de esta sentada al lado de una mesa, estaba Winter Schnee la hermana mayor de Weiss - ah, qué puedo decir, es que es tan abu uffff - y no terminando lo que iba decir al ser soltado repentinamente por el gigas de Weiss.

-Lo que Jaune quiso decir Winter, es que estaba guardando energías para cuando se nos asignara nuestro entrenador - sentándose en una de las sillas vacías - ¿no es así Jaune? - mandándole al joven una mirada que le indicaba que esa era su razón.

-emm, si claro, lo que dice Weiss- riéndose nerviosamente para igual que la joven, sentándose solo que al lado de esta.

-Por su puesto- no pudiendo evitar reír ligeramente la mayor de las hermanas por la interacción que daban ambos jóvenes, para luego ponerse seria - pero como dices Weiss, ya hemos encontrado quien puede entrenarlos - sonriendo ligeramente - y es alguien que estoy segura estarás muy feliz de ver - llevándose una mano al cuello de su uniforme - pasa por favor.

Abriéndose la puerta automática, dejando pasar a un joven de corto cabello rojizo y con unos cuernos negros - mucho tiempo sin vernos, Weiss, Winter - para luego coger con sus manos desnudas la hoja de una espada dirigida a su cuello, cortesía del residente Arc - y un gusto conocerlo también joven Arc, veo que los reportes de Winter eran correctos sobre usted.

-Taurus- mirando al mayor con claro odio en sus ojos, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas mover una de sus espadas, sin mucho exito.

-¡Jaune, cálmate!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedir que me calme?! - poniendo más presión en su brazo, pero nuevamente sin mucho éxito, y molestándose aun mas por la media sonrisa que el mayor le mandaba - este desgracia...

-¡Dije que te calmes!- y utilizando nuevamente su gigas para subyugar al joven, volteándose hacia el mayor - realmente lo lamento Adam, Jaune no suele ser así - mirando entre molesta y preocupada al aun forcejearte Arc.

-No te preocupes Weiss, es mi...-

-Así es Weiss, es culpa de Adam también- hablando nuevamente la mayor de las Schnee, y todos en la habitación sintiendo como la temperatura bajaba, haciéndoles tragar saliva - ¿por qué no te disculpas Adam?

-...lo siento-

-Espero que también te hayas tranquilizado Jaune- dirigiendo esta vez su gélida mirada al ya erguido Arc, el cual solo se limito a asentir mientras se sentaba nuevamente, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de odio al faunus - me imaginaba que esto pasaría, por esta razón creí conveniente que primero se explicaran algunas cosas sobre Adam, para evitar futuros altercados, si podrías Weiss.

-Claro hermana- volviéndose hacia el joven viendo que aun se encontraba totalmente tenso y alerta - Jaune, tu sabes que nuestra organización no está solo formada por humanos, sino también por faunus que esperan que entre nuestras dos especies vuelva la igualdad - volviendo su vista al silencioso faunus - Adam es uno de nuestros miembros más dedicados.

-...ese desgraciado es el teniente general de Atlas, acaso quieres decirme que confíe en él, ¡cuando ellos son los responsables de la matanza de muchos humanos en Renmant!-

-así es Jaune, eso es exactamente lo que te pido-

Volteándose a ver incrédulo a su amiga, Jaune se levanto de golpe tirando la silla cual resonó en el metálico suelo - no puedes hablar enserio.

-Jaune, si no fuera por Adam ahora ni yo o Winter estaríamos vivas- cogiendo la mano del Arc que aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba - Adam es nuestro amigo de la infancia, y que ahora este en la milicia de Atlas, es solo para poder seguir protegiéndonos.

El joven Arc, miro la mano de su amiga, para luego volver a los mayores en la habitación y notando rápidamente como la mayor se encontraba sosteniendo la mano del faunus, de una forma mucho más íntima, entendiendo rápidamente las razones del faunus para proteger a la mujeres.

-por favor Jaune, Adam es uno de los mejores de la resistencia, el velara para que tengamos el mejor entrenamiento- apretando un poco más fuerte la mano del joven.

Mirando sus manos, para luego mirar la de los mayores, el joven Arc finalmente dejo escapar un gran suspiro - de acuerdo, pero solo voy a tratar por ti Weiss - volviéndose al faunus - Taurus, no me interesa que estúpidas ideas puedas tener en tu cabeza, cielos, ni siquiera puedo entender que ideas puede tener todos los estúpidos faunus en este base jugando a ser los héroes por la humanidad cuando esta es nuestra lucha no la suya, pero déjame dejar algo en claro - posando sus manos en los mangos de sus ya envainadas espadas - si descubro que heriste a Weiss, no importa la forma, encontrare la manera de destruirte - mirando a los ojos al mayor.

-Por supuesto-

-Tsk- moviendo la mano de la joven Schnee que ahora se encontraba sosteniéndole del brazo, para salir de la habitación, siendo observado en silencio por los otros ocupantes - te encargo el resto Snow Ángel - y saliendo finalmente.

-Realmente encontraste un muy buen compañero para la pequeña Weiss, Winter- viendo satisfecho la actitud del joven Arc hacia sus protegidas.

-Yo no lo encontré Adam, fue Weiss, como yo lo hice contigo hace ya tantos años atrás- viendo feliz como su hermana menor aun no apartaba su mirada de la puerta por donde había salido el Arc, con clara preocupación.

Varios minutos más tarde, Jaune se encontraba en el que se había convertido en uno de sus sitios predilectos en la clandestina base, el centro de entrenamiento, el lugar perfecto donde podía desahogar toda su frustración, porque si, él sabía que tenían un montón de esa peculiar emoción dentro de él.

No tardando mucho en empezar a trabajar en la bolsa de arena, golpeándola con toda la fuerza que podía encontrar, siguiendo con su rutina cuando vio como varios de sus compañeros empezaban a rodear la pantalla principal en el gimnasio y no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad.

-¿Que sucede?-

-La princesa va a dar otro de sus discursos- respondió uno de los chicos con claro desdén en su voz.

Y princesa, el joven Arc aprendió muy rápido, era el nombre código para una las faunus mas importantes e influyentes de toda Renmant, la hija y heredera de la actual cabeza del principal proveedor de dust del planeta, Blake Belladona.

GENTE DE ATLAS, ME DIRIJO A USTEDES PARA DIFUNDIR MI MENSAJE DE IGUALDAD, POR FAVOR YA ES TIEMPO QUE TODO ESTE ODIO ENTRE FAUNUS Y HUMANOS TERMINE, NOSOTROS LOS FAUNUS DEBEMOS DEJAR DE ATACAR A LOS HUMANOS Y LOS HUMANOS DEBEN DEJAR DE ESCONDERSE Y SALIR...

Jaune bloqueo lo que fuera que la princesa hubiera seguido diciendo - _claro, es fácil hablar, pero eres solo una de las tantas faunus que solo hablan esperando que todo se arregle por si solo_ \- dando una última mirada de desprecio a la felina, Jaune sabía que todo era hipocresía de lo que salía de la boca de esa faunus, que mas podría ser cuando su familia prácticamente esclavizaba a los humanos para que trabajaran en sus minas - _me das asco_ \- volviendo a su entrenamiento y tratar de encerrarse en su mundo, para así por lo menos tranquilizar toda la frustración del día.

* * *

**Patch**

Mientras tanto en la pequeña isla, la familia Rose ya no sabía qué hacer, la pequeña y inocente Ruby ya no actuaba para nada como estaban acostumbrados, es mas en aquellos momentos había regresado a la, ya abandona tienda Snow Ángel, para seguir buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Jaune.

-Sis, creo que ya deberías dejarlo, estoy segura que Jaune está bien, y pronto regresara con nosotras - mirando preocupada como su hermana menor volvía a destrozar varios estantes en busca de alguna pista.

La menor de las Rose paro en su búsqueda, riéndose ligeramente ante las palabras de su hermana - sé que mi alfa está bien Yang, pero él es demasiado amable.

-¿Que quieres decir Sis?-

Ruby no se volteo, empezando a sostener fuertemente uno de los aparadores y para sorpresa de la mayor, ver como este empezaba a agrietarse - mi alfa es muy amable, esa gata debe a verse aprovechado de ello para engañarlo y hacer que se fuera con ella, por eso es que YO tengo que rescatarlo.

-_cada vez está peor_\- no sabiendo que realmente hacer - _si tan solo no fueras una loba._

Ya que su madre le había explicado cómo es que las faunus de su especie solo tenían un compañero, y una vez que lo escogían jamás se separaban, y su pequeña hermana ya había decidido que su alfa era Jaune.

Para Ruby Rose su alfa jamás sería el perpetrador, el siempre sería el héroe y si por alguna razón hacía algo que no le gustara era porque alguien más había intervenido. Y esa era la razón por la que en aquellos momentos la joven faunus sentía un odio incontrolable hacia Weiss Snow, la faunus que se había atrevido a separarla de su Jaune.

Y si Yang era sincera, ella también había empezado a odiar a la felina, como no hacerlo cuando todas las noches tenía que consolar a su hermana mientras esta llamaba por su alfa entre sollozos. Dando una última mirada a la menor para suspirar, empezando a ayudarla.

Varias horas más tarde, las faunus volvían agotadas a la residencia Rose, siendo observadas por sus padres y viendo como nuevamente la menor en la familia se dirigía directo a su habitación, pero en esta noche había algo diferente, Yang lo había notado inmediatamente.

-Hija, espera, que tenemos algo importante que mostrarte-

Sin embargo Ruby les ignoro, como ya tenía costumbre, lo que no esperaba es que su propia hermana la detuvo en esta ocasión - ¿Yang?

-Ruby, lo mejor es que le hagas caso a papá esta vez- manteniendo su mano en el brazo de la menor, estando determinada en jalarla si era preciso, pero no teniendo que hacerlo al ver con satisfacción como esta luego de unos minutos asentía.

Siguiendo a sus padres, Yang vio que sus sentidos no le habían engañado, ya que en la sala del hogar se encontraba alguien muy especial para ella.

-Hey Yang, Ruby- abriendo sus brazos esperando el común recibimiento, lo cual no se hizo esperar.

-¡Too Qrown!-

Qrown sonrió al sentir el abrazo, pero parpadeando confundido al ver que la única que le abrazaba era la rubia de la familia, viendo como la menor lo miraba con ojos apagados, volviéndose hacia Summer y Tai que solo le miraban con tristeza.

-Sera mejor que le des las noticas que nos distes Qrow-

El hunter veterano suspiro con pesar, al ver que su intento de alivianar el ambiente no había funcionado - claro - metiendo una de sus manos para luego poner en la mesa un grupo de fotografías.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, y rápidamente Ruby tomo la mayoría de la fotografías en sus manos inconscientemente lamiendo una de ellas donde se mostraba el rostro del Arc - Jaune... - observándolas por varios minutos para luego voltearse a su tío, mostrando grandes niveles de hostilidad hacia él, para su sorpresa - dime donde esta Jaune.

Qrow parpadeo un par de veces, para luego sonreír ligeramente - realmente es tu hija Summer - recordando actitudes similares por la loba mayor cuando esta empezó a salir con Tai, volviendo su vista a su sobrina - no tienes que molestarte Kiddo, tu don Juan se encuentra con el White Fist - diciendo casualmente.

Varios minutos pasaron sin que nadie digiera nada, más que nada porque querían ver la reacción de la menor a las noticias, después de todo el White Fist era el grupo pro humano más conocidos de todo Remnant, aunque algunos simplemente los llamaban terroristas.

-...llévame ahí tío Qrow...-

-Claro Kiddo- viendo divertido como la menor obviamente se alegraba a las noticias - si quieres que tu don Jaun te odie por supuesto - para ver como ahora la menor le miraba horrorizado.

-¡Mi alfa jamás me odiaría!-

-¿estás segura?- recibiendo como respuesta una rápida asentida, para luego mostrar todos sus colmillos al ver como él sacaba otra fotografía donde Jaune y Weiss se encontraban conversando alegremente - dudo que el don Juan este muy feliz que asesines a su amiga.

-¡ella no es su amiga, es solo una ladrona!-

-Lo que digas Kiddo- guardando la fotografía nuevamente - ¿pero piensas arriesgarte?

Ruby titubeo ante la pregunta - _mi alfa nunca me odiaría_ \- diciendo seguramente, pero la seguridad le duro poco al recordar lo feliz que parecía estar en aquella fotografía, el deseo de ir donde su alfa era muy grande pero que sucedía si su tío Qrow, por más improbable que fuera, terminaba teniendo razón - no, no quiero arriesgarme - ella no sabía que haría si su alfa terminaba odiándola, agachando sus orejas.

-Pero no te preocupes Kiddo, puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que ser paciente-

-¿Paciente?-

-Así es, exactamente cinco años de paciencia-

-¿Que va a pasar en cinco años Qrow? - intervino finalmente el patriarca, mientras miraba preocupado a su hija menor, después de todo cinco años era mucho tiempo y esperaba que la respuesta de su amigo tranquilizara a su hija.

-De buena fuente se que el Don Juan será enviado a Beacon en cinco años con su pequeña amiga mini Snow- mostrando finalmente sus propios colmillos al sonreír grandemente - que mejor lugar para recuperar lo que es tuyo Kido.

Todos sabían a lo que se refería el Branwen, Beacon era uno de los pocos lugares donde se aceptaba una costumbre muy antigua de los faunus, la supervivencia del más fuerte, y como Qrow decía que mejor lugar para recuperar ,y si era necesario por la fuerza, a Jaune.

Ruby observo a todos en la sala, cinco años era mucho tiempo, pero por otra parte podía usar esos años para prepararse y demostrarle a su alfa que ella era la mejor beta que él podría encontrar, además que era muy atractivo el prospecto de destrozar a la ladrona Snow una vez ambas fueran alumnas en Beacon - _aun tengo que enseñarle que no debió secuestrar a mi alfa _\- después de todo es culpa de Weiss que ahora tenga que esperar cinco años para reunirse con su alfa, volviendo su vista hacia su tío - de acuerdo tío Qrow, esperare - diciendo decididamente.

-estupendo-

Volviendo su vista a una de las fotografía, Ruby no dudo en tirar al suelo en las que aparecía Jaune con Weiss, quedándose solo con una donde él se encontraba solo, mirando con infinito cariño - _espérame Jaune._

* * *

**Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

**Ahora seguramente muchos se sorprendieron al ver a un por así decirlo no psicópata Adam Taurus, pero como ya se ha visto esta es una realidad donde los faunus son la raza dominante y no los oprimidos, razón cual Adam no necesariamente se obsesiono con ir anti humanos.**

**¿Y sobre Ruby?, pues al ser una loba ellas tienden a tener una sola pareja y ser bien fieles a ellas. Aunque la pequeña Rose lo lleva algo al extremo.**

**Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

**Annimo **

**Te agradezco tu apoyo nuevamente. :)**

**Pero bueno, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

**¡Bye bye!**


	4. Capítulo 04

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**Faunus**

_Jaune: pensamiento_

**Jaune: recuerdo**

**Capítulo 04:**

Jaune cayó pesadamente en la cama de su habitación -...gracias Weiss - dándole un pulgar arriba a su compañera de habitación al, nuevamente, haber utilizado su arma gigas para llevarlo luego de terminar el difícil entrenamiento; y no que quisiera alagar al estúpido faunus, pero Adam realmente sabía como entrenarlos, para su infinita molestia.

-deja de hacerlo-

Volviendo su rostro de la almohada ligeramente, el Arc alzo una ceja - ¿hacer que Weiss?

-insultar a Adam en tu mente, no entiendo porque sigues con esa actitud-

Jaune no se sorprendió como su compañera sabía lo que sucedía en su mente, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo había hecho, lo que si le causo una reacción en él es como siempre la peli blanca defendía al faunus - y lo que yo no entiendo Snow Angel, es tu empeño de defender al animal - diciendo con claro desdén en su voz.

-No todos los faunus son crueles Jaune- controlando su propio temperamento para no entrar en otra discusión, como sabía que el Arc deseaba - y tú lo sabes, después de todo Rub...

-ellos son diferentes-

Weiss sonrío un poco ante la rápida respuesta, le tranquilizaba que su compañero aun no odiara a todos los faunus, ya que si aun podía ver lo bueno en su familia adoptiva... suspirando, para sentarse es su propia cama - ¿estás nervioso?

Acomodándose un poco para poder mirar a la Schnee, el joven sonrío ante el obvio cambio de tema - no te preocupes Weiss, ten por seguro que no dejare que te pase nada.

No pudiendo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, la joven entrecerró un poco el ceño - eso no fue lo que pregunte Jaune - diciendo con clara molestia.

-y eso no cambia la verdad en mis palabras- manteniendo su sonrisa por unos segundos, para luego tomar una expresión más neutral al ver que su compañera aun esperaba su respuesta - claro que lo estoy Weiss _¿y cómo no estarlo?_ \- volviéndose para mirar el techo del cuarto - ¿sabes quienes nos acompañaran?

-Winter y Adam-

Suspirando para si mismo al escuchar el nombre del faunus - por supuesto.

-Jaune...-

-Lo sé Weiss, tal vez no me guste, pero se lo importante de mañana- mandando un guiño a la joven y recibiendo una almohada en su rostro como respuesta.

-hmph...- echándose en su cama finalmente, volviéndose para mirar a la pared-...hasta mañana Jaune.

* * *

Para Weiss el viaje había pasado en un parpadeo, y ahora, como si hubieran sido segundos ya se encontraba donde empezaría su primera misión sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Abriendo sus ojos un poco en nerviosismo mirando a todos lados en...sintiendo como una mano, mas grande que la suya, la tomaba de la mano.

-Tranquilízate-

Encontrándose con los unos ojos azules que le miraban con decisión - recuerda lo que dijo Winter.

**Weiss, Jaune, es imperativo que controlen sus emociones, tienen que demostrarnos que pueden desenvolverse sin ser descubiertos.**

Weiss se reprendió en su casi perdida de control - lo siento - tomando una bocanada de aire mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilizándose, no tomándole más de unos segundos y volviendo a abrirlos para mirar a su compañero serenamente - continuemos.

El Arc por su parte quería reprenderla más, pero sabía que sería una hipocresía si lo hacía, después de todo.

Se encontraban en el centro de la cuidad de Vale, rodeados por un sin número de faunus, siendo su única protección real una esencia sintética que hacía que desprendieran el olor de los faunus que aparentaban ser. ¿El problema? si perdían el control de sus emociones, sus propias feromonas se superpondrían a las de la esencia.

-_estúpidos animales y su estúpido sentido del olfato_\- empezando a separar la mano del de su amiga, pero sorprendiéndose un poco al sentir como esta solo apretaba un poco más fuerte, dando a entender su mensaje claramente - _bueno, supongo que no hay problema_ \- asintiendo, para empezar su camino hacia su objetivo, un gran coliseo flotante.

A ambos jóvenes no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, unos treinta minutos más o menos, aunque ese no era el problema ya que ahora si se podría decir que su misión había empezado, recostados en una baranda que les permitía ver toda la arena ambos luchaban por no exteriorizar su nerviosismo algo difícil al estar rodeados por cientos, tal vez miles de faunus, un error...

Y EL GANADOR...¡ONIX DE EQUIPO ORTN!

Miles de faunus que se encontraban con todas sus emociones al pico por el torneo en el que se encontraban - _para nada una situación peligrosa_ \- pensó con sarcasmo el Arc, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para concentrarse en su misión, mantener la calma.

-Increíble, ¿no es así?-

Y tan centrados estaban en no perder la calma que no se percataron como ahora una pelirroja se encontraba a su lado sonriéndoles.

-ah...si...claro- volviendo sus ojos por unos segundos a la arena - increíble.

-Sabes, no pude evitar percibir tu esencia- no notando como ambos jóvenes se tensaban ante las palabras - debo decir, si me permites - acercándose un poco al nervioso joven - que tenemos mucho en común.

-¿qué?- no comprendiendo lo que sucedía - _¿acaso habían sido descubiertos? _\- tratando de controlar su pánico.

Sonriendo con picardía, la pelirroja se separo unos pasos de la pareja - mi nombre es Pyrrha Nikos, y soy una - irguiéndose un poco mientras movía una de sus manos para señalar sus puntiagudas orejas cuales se encontraban un poco inclinadas al frente - zorra roja.

-¿ok?- volviéndose a ver a Weiss, cual se encogió de hombros al tampoco entender lo que sucedía, por lo menos lo que parecía estar claro era que aun no habían sido descubiertos o eso esperaba.

Inclinando un poco la cabeza al no obtener reacción del joven, la pelirroja volvió a acercarse - y tú - olfateándole un poco - eres un león de melena negra - esperando la confirmación del joven, pero al ver como este se quedaba callado, entrando por primera vez desde su encuentro una expresión de preocupación - ¿no es así?

-...bueno yo - y ocultando una mueca de dolor al sentir como Weiss le peñizcaba la espalda, recordando su cuartada, asintiendo rápidamente - ¡claro, ese soy yo! - poniendo su pulgar sobre su pecho -...John...el león de melena negra _bueno, se que la esencia era de león así que técnicamente la animal tiene razón_...

Lo que ambos joven no esperaron era como la pelirroja abrazaba al Arc - ¡gracias a los hermanos! - empezando a hacer un sonido peculiar mientras mantenía su rostro en el pecho del joven - por un momento pensé que moriría de vergüenza - diciendo casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambos la escucharan - pero eso ya no importa - expresando su clara felicidad.

Jaune por su parte trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no lanzar a la faunus lo mas lejos de él, mientras tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, volviéndose a su compañera - Bleiss, podrías...

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- y lanzando a la zorra lejos de su compañero.

-...gracias-

Phyrra parpadeo un par de veces ante la súbita interrupción, posando sus ojos en la gata al lado de John - ¿oh? - ladeando un poco su cabeza - ¿Quien podrías ser tu?

-Bleiss Snow- poniéndose enfrente del Arc - su compañera.

-¿umm?- acercándose a la gata de cabello negro, para luego entrecerrar su ojos al estar a unos centímetros de ella - sabes - sonriendo un poco para mostrar sus colmillos - no es bueno mentir.

-¿qué quieres decir? _¿mentir? ¿en que estaba mintiendo?_ \- mirando confundida a la faunus.

-Dices que eres su compañera, ¿no es así?- viendo como Weiss asentía - lo dices, ¿pero entonces por qué no puedo percibir ningún tipo de marca en ninguno de ustedes?

A la Schnee le tomó solo unos segundos comprender a lo que la faunus se refería, poniéndose completamente roja - ¡No es lo que piensas! - mirando indignada a Phyrra, aunque aquel sentimiento no duro mucho al notar lo que acababa de hacer, poniéndose completamente pálida.

Jaune no perdió tiempo tomando a la joven por la muñeca y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la salida, prefiriendo no arriesgarse mientras solo pensaba en una cosa - _¡Demonios!_

Phyrra por su parte vio neutralmente como ambos jóvenes se alejaban cada vez más, para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa - ummm.

Ya en las calles de Vale, a varios metros del coliseo, Jaune y Weiss finalmente empezaron a disminuir el paso hasta detenerse.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto- riéndose nerviosamente, volteándose a ver a su compañera - por lo menos pudimos...

-Cállate Jaune-

La cortante orden sorprendió al joven, y haciendo que viera a mejor detalle el estado de la Schnee, no gustándole para nada lo que veía, haciéndole suspirar - Weiss, no es tu culpa - moviendo su mano para ponerlo en el hombro de la joven, pero no lográndolo al ser esta apartada bruscamente por un movimiento de la joven haciéndole fruncir el ceño - Weiss, tienes que tranquilizarte.

Apretando los dientes la joven miro con molestia al Arc - crees que no lo sé Jaune - contestando con rabia contenida, hacia ella misma.

-Si lo sabes, entonces contrólate Weiss, sabes lo que está en juego- mirando discretamente los alrededores y agradeciendo a los hermanos de que la calle estuviera relativamente vacía.

-_no tienes que repetirlo tonto_\- y no que estuviera realmente molesta con el ex rubio, de lo que estaba molesta es que si la situación se repetía nuevamente ella sabía que reaccionaria de la misma manera - _y pensar que una faunus reaccionaria igual en mi posición_ \- pensando con humor.

-Weiss...- acercándose nuevamente para tratar de tranquilizar a la joven, pero deteniéndose al escuchar una muy conocida voz en el transmisor escondido en su oreja, escuchando atentamente sus ordenes - Weiss, Winter nos espera en el punto de extracción.

Aquello capto la atención de Weiss - claro...solo...solo dame un segundo - cerrando los ojos, como había hecho al empezar la misión, tranquilizándose - vamos.

* * *

Llegar al punto de extracción no les tomo demasiado tiempo y aun menos esperar que el bullhead del White Fist les recogiera, lo que si les pareció una eternidad era escuchar el veredicto de sus evaluadores, Winter y Adam.

-¿Winter?-

-¿Si Weiss?-

-¿Cumplimos con sus expectativas?-

Ambos adultos se miraron por unos instantes, teniendo una conversación silenciosa, siendo lo más probable que solo estuvieran reafirmando cual sea hubiera sido el veredicto final que habían tomado antes de recogerlos.

Siendo Adam el que diera una ligera asentida en dirección de la hermana mayor, dándole la palabra.

-En general ambos tuvieron un desempeño aceptable, uno de ustedes más que el otro-

-gracias a dios, el suspenso me estaba matando- dijo Jaune por primera vez desde que habían tomado el vehículo de regreso, paro luego poner su brazo alrededor de la espalda de la menor de las hermanas - ves Weiss, no había nada de qué preocuparse, la misma Winter dice que lo hiciste mejor que yo.

-no me refinería a Weiss, y ambos los saben-

Ocultando una mueca el joven Arc solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada de molestia a la mayor, mientras la mencionada simplemente le ignoraba.

-A pesar que completaron con éxito la misión no puedo evitar darme cuenta que este es un problema recurrente en ti Weiss -

Ambas hermanas sabían a qué se refería la mayor - _Winter no puede culparme, no es como si no pasara_ \- volviéndose a ver al confundido Arc - _ya es mas de un año que somos compañeros, Winter debería entender..._ \- más aún porque ambas hermanas sabían como el Arc se comportaba hacia la menor, era difícil que no hubiera pasado.

-Con lo que no quiero decir que te este reprochando totalmente tu forma de reaccionar- sonriendo hacia la menor, cual devolvió el gesto - sin embargo como mencione antes es una reacción que debe tratarse, mas aun cuando para la misión para que se están preparando a largo plazo.

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentirse nerviosos ante la mención de aquella misión, en especial el Arc.

-No pueden permitirse que se les descubra por tal error-

-Winter, yo...-

-Nuevamente Weiss, no te lo estoy reprochando, es más te entiendo - mandándole una mirada al faunus - te entiendo perfectamente.

A lo que el mencionado se limito a volver su vista a un lado, para extrañeza del otro varón en la nave.

-Por esa razón ya tomamos medidas-

-¿Qué clase de medidas?-preguntando nerviosa por la clase de plan su hermana mayor había idea contra su peculiar "problema".

-No te preocupes Weiss, no es algo tan malo-

-¿tan mal...- pero no terminando su pregunta al sentir de repente como el bullhead tocaba suelo, para su sorpresa dándose cuenta que el viaje había terminado, y viendo como su hermana salía del vehículo - ¡espérame Winter!

-Apresúrate Weiss, que aun tienes que presentarme tu informe escrito-

En el bullhead los varones se habían quedado en silencio, siendo el primero en moverse el mayor.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto- haciendo que el mayor se detuviera para mirarlo cuestionante - ¿Taurus, que fue todo eso entre Weiss y Winter?

El faunus lo miro por unos segundos para luego encogerse de hombro - quien sabe - respondiendo con claro humor en su voz.

Parpadeando un par de veces, el Arc no podía creer lo que había escuchado - _¿Acaso acaba de burlase de mi?_ \- mirando más detenidamente al mayor, notando rápidamente casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro - ¡hey, regresa aquí! - saliendo de la nave, para alcanzar al mayor.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, y luego de que Weiss terminara de hacer su reporte hacia la mayor, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en camino a su habitación para tener un merecido descanso.

-¿Weiss?-

-¿Si Jaune?-

-¿De qué hablabas con Winter en el bullhead?-

-no sé a qué te refieres-

Alzando una ceja ante la respuesta - Weiss, literalmente estuve ahí -

-umm, cierto, estabas ahí- dándoles una rápida mirada mientras asentía, para continuar su camino como si el ex rubio no hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta en primer lugar.

_-¡por amor a los hermanos!_\- caminando un poco más rápido para bloquear el paso de la joven - ¿ahora si me dirás de que iba toda esa rara conversación?

-Jaune- viendo con molestia como el joven le obstruía el camino a la deseada ducha que quería tomar - ¿Adam no estaba ahí también? - decidiendo por cambiar de táctica.

-ah, sí, claro que el estaba ahí- mirando confundido por lo extraño de la pregunta.

-estoy segura que él podría contestar a tu pregunta-

-¡Pero no lo hizo!-

-¿umm?- alzando una ceja ante la palpable exasperación del Arc.

-¡Claro que le pregunte, pero el desgraciado ni siquiera se digno a decir una palabra!-mirando molesto a la Schnee - ¡el maldito solo se limitó a a sonreírme con burla!

-Jaune-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Controla tu lenguaje y temperamento- entrecerrando el ceño y fijando sus ojos en los del joven.

A lo que el Arc no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, recordando claramente con quien estaba tratando, ya que sabía que por más que fueran compañeros por mas de un año era una muy mala idea hacer enojar a Weiss - lo siento...

Dándole una última mirada, la joven asintió - te perdono, ¿ahora podrías moverte? - haciendo un ademán con la mano y viendo complacida como el joven volvía a su lado para retomar su camino hacia su habitación.

-¿Por lo menos me dirás de que se trataba la conversación?-

Mirándole de reojo y suspirando ante la expresión del joven - algún día te lo diré _después de todo aún tengo tiempo_ \- sabiendo bien que aún tenía tiempo antes de su misión principal.

-eres imposible- no evitando poner una mueca de molestia, cual no le duro mucho al recordar algo importante, mientras abría la puerta de habitación - por lo menos me acompañas para celebrar nuestra primera misión cumplida, ¿verdad?

-Oh, ¿qué clase de celebración?-

-me alegra que lo pregun...- pero no continuando al darse cuenta que la pregunta no se lo había hecho Weiss, si no alguien que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, volviendo y no creyendo lo que veía - tienes que estar bromeando...

-¡TÚ!-

-Hola~~-

La reacción de ambos jóvenes se debía a que en la cama que le pertenecía a Jaune no se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la faunus que se habían encontrado en el coliseo flotante.

Phyrra Nikos, cual se encontraba sonriéndoles alegremente.

* * *

**Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

**Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, pero mejor tarde que nunca como algunos dicen. Pero bueno, aquí introduciendo a una personaje muy querida por muchos, aunque algo cambiada, más que nada por el tipo de faunus que elegí para ella.**

**Dicho esto, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y no se olviden de que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

**¡Bye bye! :)**


End file.
